


Survival

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Cheedo still wonders about what made her reluctant to flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sobrevivência](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731092) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the fivewivesweek on tumblr.

As the weeks went by, Cheedo caught herself unwillingly thinking about those eventful few days that changed her life and so many others. Particularly, she wondered about her initial doubts. She knew too much of the hardships of the world for her young age, and she had once thought she would do anything not to have to worry about starving again. It seemed as though there was nothing worse, and she had to learn better fast.

Her sisters never once pointed out that she didn’t suffer what they did, their relationship had always been one of love and support, and this kind of resentment would never fit in it. However, sometimes she liked to blame that, along with her youth, for her hesitation in escaping. The Dag specially had shielded her from the worse of the abuse, and for that she was grateful. They were always so protective of her, like a little sister everyone agrees has to be kept safe.

That was what ultimately gave her the courage to try to escape with them. Knowing you have someone who would risk themselves to protect you is a powerful thing, knowing you have six such fiercely protective women in your life, even more so. And in turn, she wanted to help and protect the others any way she could. She never thought she would care for someone enough to risk herself like this, so the realization only dawned on her much later, after she had already acted on an impulse and helped win the battle for her freedom.

Whatever else happened, and whatever else she thought of herself in her darkest moments, she would always be grateful to Angharad for teaching her the value of freedom. It was with her that she learned that survival shouldn’t come at any cost, and specially should never come at the cost of living. Now, she wondered if she could ever forgive herself for thinking otherwise.


End file.
